1. Field
The present application relates to semiconductor dice manufacturing, and more particularly to mapping yield information of semiconductor dice.
2. Related Art
Semiconductor devices are typically manufactured by fabricating the devices on a semiconductor wafer. An individual device is formed as a die on the wafer using known semiconductor fabrication processes. Depending on the size of the die, a single wafer can contain hundreds of dice. The dice are generally arranged in a pattern (i.e., a die placement) on the wafer to maximize the number of dice on the wafer.
After the dice are fabricated on the wafer, the dice are electrically tested. Dice that pass the electrical testing are sorted from the dice that fail the electrical testing. While semiconductor manufacturers collect yield information of the semiconductor dice, such as the number of dice that pass and fail the electrical testing, they often make limited use of the collected yield information.